


A Comprehensive Guide to Vampire Etiquette

by Mollymauler



Series: Dusk [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollymauler/pseuds/Mollymauler
Summary: Worldbuilding
Series: Dusk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Comprehensive Guide to Vampire Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is some world building for my adjusted twilight universe. I figured it would be better to have something like this than try to cram all the necessary exposition in. I also wanted to clarify the mate thing a lil bit lol, some of you seemed very excited about that but in a fic where Bella and rose hate mystical forces pushing them together it didn't really feel right to have it

## Vampire Covens

A coven is a group of three or more vampires with a semi-permanent alliance. They can have general regions of activity, or can adopt the nomadic lifestyle—although covens greater than four are far more likely to have claim to particular territories.

### Imperial Covens and Coven Councils

In Europe, Australia, and North and South America, the largest coven is considered to have power over the continent (known as the Imperial Coven). Europe, South America and Australia are all held by a subsection of the Volturi coven (the largest in recorded history), led by Aro, Marcus, and Caius, who are all based in Volterra, Italy. North America is under the control of the Cullens, a derivative* and ally of the Volturi, who are themselves split into two smaller clans, led by Carlisle and Tanya*, with Carlisle as the overall coven head. The Volturi has such extensive control because they were the first large coven to visit continents outside of Europe, Asia, and Africa (there are no recorded cases of vampires on other continents prior to European colonisation).

Both Asia and Africa have several larger covens, who form councils responsible for the maintenance of the continent. The Councils choose an overall representative (Haseeb and Oyinda respectively) who interact with other Imperial Coven leaders. Various regions are divided between the covens, who average at 6 members in Asia, and 5 in Africa. Neither council is officially allied with the Volturi, and individual covens may in fact be directly in conflict with them. The Councils have been in place since before the Volturi overthrew the Romanians (who maintained a similar system in Europe), and are therefore the oldest authorities in the vampire world. Haseeb’s coven has in fact claimed he was an original kit of Dracula.

*The Cullens are considered derivative because their overall leader, Carlisle, was a member of the Volturi before he split from them due to differences in lifestyle (for more information, please see A Comprehensive Guide to the Vampire Diet). Tanya’s sub-clan also contains ex-Volturi members.

*Tanya is widely known as the original succubus, alongside her sisters, Kate and Irina.

### Coven Hierarchies

A covens hierarchy determines how the coven interacts with each other, as well as other vampires. It is decided informally based on three main factors: time since turning, time since joining coven, and power level (for more information on powers, please see _A Comprehensive Guide to Vampire Powers_ ). Members can be equal at any level of the hierarchy, excluding leader, of which there is always one. Typically the leader is the founder of the coven, regardless of age or power*, but members can challenge each other for higher rankings, including leader*.

*For example, Oyinda has no powers, but she consolidated the largest coven in Africa, and is therefore considered to be the highest ranking vampire on the continent.

*The Mexican Conflicts of the 19th century show how dramatically coven structures can fluctuate.

### Mates

There is a general myth that vampires have pre-ordained mates; this is not the case. Vampires can, like many lesser animals, mate with members of their own species*, but this is essentially the formation of a deep bond. It can be broken, and will be formed at different rates, but is considered to be stronger than human relationships—academics have theorised this is to ensure we have companions throughout our very long lives.

Mate bonds can interact with a covens hierarchy: a high-ranking mate could raise the rank of an otherwise lesser coven member. They are also granted certain privileges when interacting with other covens, particularly Imperial or Council Covens.

*Some have claimed that bonds can be formed with humans, although there is little evidence.


End file.
